PJO iPod Shuffle
by adealerman
Summary: random songs, random PJO characters, and random stories.
1. Tell Me Why Thalia&Luke

** I don't own PJO nor the songs here. **

**I own the plot that's all.**

**review**

* * *

**Tell Me Why:**

There were we, talking, when suddenly his mood changed.

He was no longer Luke. He was someone else.

My leg was seriously injured, and we couldn't yell at each other, otherwise Annabeth would wake up.

When I asked him about Hermes, his expression stiffened, and his face got darker.

"I don't know him. You shouldn't get on this subject anymore Thalia. It won't be good for you."

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

"But what if I want to?"

"It's none of your business."

_you took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

"I'm going inside. Excuse me." I said.

"Thalia, wait. You know I didn't mean that."

"No Luke. You know why? This is pissing me off. You've been different. Reckless. No wonder why we have monsters up on our trail all the time.

You're no longer the one I met."

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

"Thalia, please. I love you and Annabeth. I would never get you two in danger."

"No Luke. As much as it hurts me."

_You tell me that you love me then cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run For cover when you're around_

"But remember when…"  
"Yeah, family. I remember Luke."

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

I shut down the memory again. I didn't need to feel pain anymore, but as harder as I tried, they just kept on coming back.

We were running, and got on top of a cliff. Breathless I said

"Finally. We've lost him."

"But what if he comes back?"

"Luke, shut up! We beated him!"

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day_

"Yeah, luckily I beated him."

"Hum, Luke you know that... huh …. Never mind."

_Well I get so confused and frustrated_

_Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

"Luke, why did you say that you killed the monster when we all did?" Annabeth asked

"I didn't mean that Annie. Thalia got mad at me for nothing. She's moody, just like her father."

"Unbelievable Castellan." I said and ran away

"Thalia, wait! I need you."

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I got no one to believe in_

_You tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

"We'll never get there and it's all your fault."

_Why…do you have to make me feel small_

_So you can feel whole Inside_

"No one is gonna save us. Not even your father."

_Why…do you have to put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind_

All the cold things he said after that meeting with his father when we got there to treat my leg, got stuck on my mind. And I couldn't forget them.

When I got turned into a pine tree, I missed his temper, but at least I saved him.

_I take a step back, let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof_

_Now you know._


	2. Thug Story  Annabeth&Rachel

**Okay, this is an idea I had last night, and it's probably nuts... But it's cool. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Thug Story:**

I woke up all sweaty, laughing quietly on my bunk. That was definitely the weirdest dream of all.

I was wearing a baseball cap, not my usual Yankees one, but it was really pretty, and Rachel was next to me, with her usual jeans, but they were low on her waist, almost falling down. I singing at a karaoke party.

The song went something like this:

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor  
you shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore  
no I ain't got a gun  
no I never really been in a club  
still live in the camp  
but I'm still a thug  
_

_i'm so gangsta you can find me reading books at night  
you out clubbing, but I just rebuilt Olympus on time__  
t beth and t rach rappin on the same track  
it's a thug story tell me can you handle that  
_

_I had a dream last night I had high-top NIkes  
I had diamonds in my mouth, and diamonds on my mic  
by the time I woke up I was singing "I'M ON A BOOOOAAT"  
_

_cuz I'm a half-blood turned rapper  
shorty I'm a make ya  
straight to the top, yo  
shorty I'ma take ya  
_

_you can call me T Bethy now I'm a rap star_

_(T-Rach)  
it's a thug story now tell them who you are  
_

_Half-blood turned gangsta  
(T-Beth)you don't wanna fight me  
(T-Rach)straight to the top  
(T-Beth)in my extra small orange tee_

_T Beth and T Rach all up on the same track  
it's a thug story tell me now can you get with that  
what! what! I built temples yo!  
what! what! don't test me [bleep]  
_

_Hey hold on, hold on I didn't even say anything  
I said "yo"  
you guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything  
I didn't even swear  
(T-Rach)_

_SHE DIDN"T EVEN SWEAR  
Hello?_

I guess I'll never stay up late with Rachel drinking Coke and listening to music.


	3. You'll Always Be

**Heey peeps, new chapter, and yes, I know it's short... it's just because this song is very short, and you can't actually write a lot with a short song. If you're interested in listening to it, it's called "Você Sempre Será" it's a brazilian song (yeah, I'm from Brazil) sang by Marjorie Estiano.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. xxx, C.**

**R&R**

* * *

' You'll Always Be:

There were times that being the oracle was very lonely, and unfortunately, those were the times I used to catch myself thinking about Percy.  
I know, I know: the oracle can't date, he has a girlfriend.

Whoo, lucky me, everyone dreams about being forever alone.  
I think that he is my big "What If".  
I can't look in his eyes without bringing those old memories back.  
Every time I'm down, and find him alone on the shore, it seems like there's an invisible string pulling me towards him,

and the worse thing is, that I always feel myself being dragged at him, losing my control, all over again.  
His eyes, so bright green, almost like mine, and so hypnotizing, and dangerous at the same time,

could get me to do anything he wants, without blinking.

**I'll forget Perseus Jackson someday, but he'll always be the wave that drags me and takes me to the sea.**

**

* * *

R&R**


End file.
